mistik sailor moon
by serenalove22
Summary: esta historia sucede 6 años despues de la pelea con sailor galaxia las chicas viven sus vidas normales y serena y darien viven en una casa muy lujosa pero muchos sucesos revelan una verdad oculta que sucedera de aqui para adelante


La historia sigue

PROLOGO

Después de 6 años de no combatir contra el mal nuestras sailors scouts viven en paz y llevaban una vida normal ya que cada una se había graduado de la universidad y tenían sus profesiones: Serena era parvularia de un jardín de niños, Ami era una doctora reconocida y muy prestigiosa, Lita era una gran chef internacional, Rei era una gran sacerdotisa reconocida en todo Japón, Mina era una gran cantante y actriz famosa, Haruka era una gran piloto de carreras había ganado 4 años consecutivos la formula 1, Michiru era una gran violinista conocida en todo el mundo, Setsuna era una diseñadora famosa de Japón, Hotaru se estaba preparando para graduarse de secundaria y mientras que Darien era un renombrado medico y cirujano cardiaco

Después de tanto tiempo de no luchar nuestras sailors Vivian una vida tranquila Darien le habría propuesto matrimonio a Serena en una cena familiar y con toda sus amigas presentes 3 meses después serena y darien se habian casado y Vivian en una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

CAPITULO Nº 1

Darien: serena amor despierta tienes que ir a trabajar

Serena: amor ya voy espérame

De repente de la nada serena se desvanece

Darien (preocupado): serena amor reacciona, serena despierta que te pasa amor

Serena (reaccionado): que me paso no me siento bien

Darien: cuantos días llevas sintiéndote así

Serena: no se un par de semanas

Darien: ¡¡como que un par de semanas por que no me dijiste nada!!

Serena: no te alteres y no te dije por que pensé que no era grave amor

Darien: por que siempre haces lo mismo me diste un buen susto

Serena: ahí darien no te enojes

Darien: no me enojo amor solo que estoy preocupado por tu salud por que mejor no vas al hospital a ver a ami

Serena: esta bien amor vamos ¡¡pero acaso el Dr. Chiba no puede revisarme!!

Darien: amor no me tientes ya Sra. Chiba vámonos a donde ami para que la revise

Ya en el hospital

X: señora Serena de chiba

Serena: yo soy serena de chiba

X: La dra. Ami la esta esperando

Serena: gracias señorita

X: disculpe la pregunta ¿Qué es usted del doctor chiba?

Serena: la esposa

X: mucho gusto el doctor darien habla maravillas de usted

Serena: (toda sonrojada) gracias

X: pase al consultorio por favor

En el consultorio

X: hola serena ¿como estas?

Serena: hola ami bien y tu

Ami: bien que te trae por aquí amiga

Serena: es que hoy al levantarme me desmaye y darien me dijo que viniera a verte

Ami: (preocupada) a ver acuéstate en la camilla

Serena: que pasa que tengo ami

Ami: vamos a hacerte unos análisis para descartar cualquier cosa ya

Serena: esta bien que hago

Ami: espera te voy a sacar sangre

Serena: ¡¡¡que!!! Ami por favor no tú sabes el miedo que le tengo a las agujas por favor

Ami: no te va a doler confía en mi

Serena: (con cara de resignada) esta bien

Ami: listo ya te saque sangre ahora vamos a llevarla al laboratorio y mañana estarán los resultados

Serena: bueno nos vemos mañana adiós ami

Ami: adiós serena

Después en la casa chiba tsukino

X: señora serena el señor darien acaba de llegar y esta en el despacho

Serena: gracias clara pero deja de decirme señora dime serena

Clara: esta, bien serena

En el despacho

Serena: hola amor como te fue hoy en el hospital pensé que llegarías tarde

Darien: no amor me tome el día libre hoy y mañana y por cierto que te dijo ami

Serena: (con cara de puchero) darien y mi beso no me has dado ninguno desde la mañana

Darien se acerca de a poco a serena la tomo por la cintura y la atrae mas al el y le da un beso tierno pero apasionado

Darien: esto es por lo de la mañana y este otro beso por ahora en la tarde

Serena: (disfrutándolo) mmmm…. Que rico amor y contestando tu pregunta ami me tomo unas muestras de sangre y me dará el resultado mañana

Darien: entonces te acompaño mañana

Serena: esta bien si tu quieres amor

Darien: sabes amor tengo ganas de estar contigo los 2 solitos

Serena: y que espera invitación señor chiba

Darien cargo a serena rumbo a la habitación. La depósito en la cama y consumaron una vez más su amor

En la mañana

Serena: darien amor despierta que tengo que ir a ver los resultados de los análisis

Darien: ya voy princesa deja bañarme y vestirme

Serena: bien te espero abajo amor

Después de que darien estuviera listo partieron rumbo al hospital

Serena: ami vengo a buscar los resultados de los análisis

Ami: serena pensé que vendrías mas tarde a buscarlos en fin pasen a mi consultorio

Darien: ami que tiene serena

Ami: lo que tiene serena es lo mas normal del mundo eso si darien vas a tener que cuidarlas mucho

Serena: a que te refieres ami

Ami: a que estas, embarazada serena tienes un mes y 15 días de embarazo

Serena y Darien: ¡¡Qué!! En serio ami

Ami: si así que tienes que cuidarte mucho serena

Darien: no te preocupes ami yo la cuidare muy bien

Después de un buen rato de conversar el matrimonio chiba tsukino se retira

En la calle

Serena: que felicidad dentro de poco tendremos un bebe

Darien: (abrazándola por detrás) así es amor ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho sobre todo a nuestro bebe

De repente se oye un gran estruendo

Serena: que esta pasando aquí

Darien: serena llama a las chicas y diles para que vengan

Serena: bien pero hemos vivido en paz durante tanto tiempo

Darien: los se amor pero no hay de otra

Serena: (hablando por el transmisor) chicas hay un monstruo en el parque nº 10 vengan rápido

Chicas: esta, bien ahí estaremos


End file.
